Dark Star
"OH YEAH! I'M BACK! RAWR!!" '~ Dark Star'' '''Dark Star is one of the plush on LuigiFan00001's channel, being one of the most infuriated individuals, as his main emotions are hatred and anger. He is shown to have his own series soon called "Dark Star Reads", which will revolve him reading various articles on the internet, which will revolve around bad fanfics, reviews, riffs, etc. While it is true Dark Star was the main antagonist in Bowser's Inside Story, in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3, he is one of the members of the Anti-Calara Corps Force led by Grave Clobber. Appearance Dark Star, as his name implies, is a black star with red eyes and smoke around his purple body. The smoke comes in various shades of purple and lavender. There are also black rays around him as well. Personality The only main emotions Dark Star can actually feel are anger and hatred. There are times when he really doesn't mean it since it's in his personality, but there are times when he gets a kick out of beating up anyone against him, especially in the case of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island, the Calara Corps. He's also known to yell quite a lot of times, hence his loud behavior. Episode Appearances *Robot Peashooter: Cards and Cretins (debut) *Thank You For 200,000 Subscribers! *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 21: The GREAT Rejoin *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 26: Date 'em and Bait 'em *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 31: Calara's House of Chaos *Super Plush Mario: The Bonkers Bagel Song *Super Plush Mario: Beware the Broodals! *The Legend of Monstro: Robobo's Rampage *AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 33: Ink or Sink *Super Plush Mario: Bowser and Shantae *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 35: I Want To Sing *Detective Luigi | A LuigiFan Special Super Plush Mario In Beware the Broodals!, Dark Star is found in the dungeon, where Mario and Luigi are being held as prisoners. To be in the place of Mario and Luigi, Mario uses Dark Star to fill in for them. Although Mario sternly tells the Dark Star to not make any noise, the Dark Star does not listen, and snores... Very loudly. This wakes Dragular, much to Dark Star's annoyance, as he actually was trying to sleep. When Dragular leaves, Dark Star becomes annoyed, and grumbles off, looking for a new pillow. Bowser and Shantae ''portrays the Dark Star as an antagonist for the first time. He wants to obtain Shantae's' lamp to get himself hair and ask out Nurse Valentine on a date, oblivious to her disinterest in relationships. Quotes ''"HEY! I WANT A MUSTACHE TOO!" "YEAH! FRYING! IT'S FUN!" "OH BOY! MY TURN!" "HOW DO YOU LIKE THESE APPLES, FROG?!" "SNORE! SNORE! SNORE!" "Are you STILL talking?" (to Monokuma) "BECAUSE IT'S FUN!" "With that lamp... and with that genie on my side... I'LL FINALLY HAVE HAIR!" "I'm not getting my hair because of this!?" '''(Brevon: "Why are we whispering?") '"BECAUSE IF WE TALK REALLY LOUD THEN SOMEONE MIGHT HEAR US!!"'' "I HAVE NO HANDS!!" "What are you doing in my house!!!!!!!!!" Trivia * The Dark Star is one of the most powerful beings in the entire channel. ** His power is yet to be harnessed, though Dark Star is too strong to control his own anger. * In the 200k announcement, it was teased that Dark Star would have his own series called "Dark Star Reads". * He really hates Fawful so much. Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Characters Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-Calara Corps Category:Flying Characters Category:Bosses Category:Loud Ones Category:Dark Elementals